


Yes, daddy, i will

by SanaW



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaW/pseuds/SanaW
Summary: Louis pensava di fare una sorpresa a Harry, ma alla fine è stato Harry a farla a lui.





	Yes, daddy, i will

**Author's Note:**

> Premesso che lo smut non lo so scrivere, e chi mi legge normalmente lo sa, volevo dedicare questo scritto creato di getto a Jessica che, per una volta non mi odierà, e augurare a lei e a chiunque altro vorrà buona lettura.

Nella stanza della meditazione era successo qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non si aspettava.   
Aveva ringraziato per aver deciso di indossare quei pantaloncini logori che gli stavano anche un po’ larghi, e si era sentito una merda quando Sarah, finita la sessione, gli aveva detto che Mitch lo aspettava al bar, come sempre, e le aveva dovuto rispondere “digli che resterò ancora un altro po’”.

Mica poteva dirle che aveva urgente bisogno di farsi una sega.

Era da un po’ – troppo – tempo che non faceva sesso, quando Camille si era ripresentata dopo mesi già pronta a compiere il suo dovere col sorriso sulle labbra, a lui era passata la voglia da un pezzo.   
Eppure l'aveva chiamata lui, lo sapeva, e che cavolo gli era saltato in mente di dir a tutti che era andata bene, avrebbe dovuto farla restare… o forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo.

Quando iniziò a sfiorarsi, fu un altro il nome che gemette.   
Fu un altro il volto che immaginò.   
Furono altre le labbra che percepì sul suo corpo chiudendo gli occhi.

“Louis…”

“Tutto ok?” gli aveva chiesto Mitch vedendolo arrivare. Era rosso in volto, non troppo ma abbastanza perché una persona che passava la maggior parte del suo tempo con lui da mesi se ne potesse accorgere. “Sì” mentì spudoratamente, mentre agguantava la bottiglietta d'acqua che gli stava per cadere a terra. L'amico percepì un certo disagio, ma non disse nulla, non era dell'umore giusto per sentire l'ennesima lamentela, lui alla sua età non aveva tutti quei problemi.

Non aveva nemmeno mai pensato di dover tenere nascosta la presenza di qualcuno.

Era tutto il giorno che Louis girava attorno a quella arena, con l'unico intento di chiedere a Harry se era stato lui a dare il via libera alla divulgazione di tutte quelle foto da parte di Niall, perché lui era certo di non essere stato.   
Era una cosa che avrebbero dovuto decidere insieme, perché conosceva Niall, ne aveva molte altre, e poteva tirarle fuori dal un momento all'altro.

“Non penso sia una buona idea che ti veda prima del concerto”, gli aveva detto Sarah, con l'approvazione di Mitch e anche di Adam. Clare era l'unica ignara di ciò che stava succedendo perché era troppo trasparente e, alla fine, Harry le avrebbe tirato fuori la verità.

Louis stesso aveva dedotto che avessero ragione, anche perché se lo avesse visto prima non sarebbe stato in grado di lasciarlo andare.

“Non farti vedere, lo distraiamo noi” disse Mitch un po' protettivo, e Louis fu bravo, bravissimo ad aspettare.

Il concerto iniziò, proseguì e finì anche, con un Harry super sfrontato, perché si era eccitato nuovamente e, se avesse potuto, avrebbe usato l'asta del microfono come oggetto sessuale.   
Scese dal palco con le manette pelose in una mano e una asciugamano nell'altra, e nessuno riusciva a credere che non le avesse restituite alla ragazza che gliele aveva lanciate. Stava ancora ridendo, lui, mentre gli altri si mettevano le mani in faccia.

“Vai di là” disse Mitch, quasi lanciandolo dentro il primo van, che meno male che ha sempre avuto i riflessi pronti oltre a gambe molto muscolose, altrimenti avrebbe pensato di avere un’allucinazione a causa del dolore.

“Ciao, Harry.”

Gli caddero le manette di mano ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere bloccandosi, però, quasi subito. Era una cosa che gli faceva male, il suono delle loro risate combinate.   
Cercò di ricomporsi e chiese “come sei arrivato qui?” intuendo già la risposta che, infatti, Louis non gli diede.   
“Sapevi che c'ero?” chiese, però, a sua volta, fissando le manette che giacevano ancora a terra. Il van, intanto, era partito, ma non sarebbe arrivato a destinazione, o forse sì, tutto dipendeva dall’andamento di quella conversazione.

Che bastardi, li avrebbe licenziati tutti per poi riassumerli il giorno dopo solo per il gusto di assaporare la vendetta.

“A dire il vero, volevo chiamarti.”   
Perché tu non lo fai, anche se non mi rispondi mai.   
“Ma adesso sei qui, quindi… fanculo.”   
“A chi, a me o al telefono?”

Silenzio.   
Lo aveva aspettato tutti quei mesi, quando tutti pensavano fosse sempre in qualche vip box ed invece non c'era mai, quando sperava fosse cambiato qualcosa dopo l'ultima volta ed invece erano sempre allo stesso punto.

“Le… le potresti raccogliere, per favore?”   
E Harry sorrise malizioso, mentre il van si parcheggiava al suo posto in hotel.

Scese di volata, e Louis, titubante, provò a fare altrettanto, ma Harry lo trattenne nell’abitacolo.   
Prima col suo corpo, e Louis faceva sempre fatica a sostenerlo, lo copriva ogni volta.   
Poi con le sue labbra.

Gli fece sentire l’urgenza, quasi pressando quelle labbra sottili, che tanto gli erano mancate, con le proprie.   
Non gliene fregava nulla se non avrebbe dovuto, ma gli mancava troppo.

Gli mancava vederlo.   
Gli mancava notare come gli si arricciava il viso quando lo guardava.   
Gli mancava sentirlo.   
Sfiorarlo.   
Assaggiarlo.   
Gli mancava, alla razionalità ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

“Scendiamo o vuoi farlo qui?” chiese Louis, sopraffatto da quel bacio. Harry non gli rispose neanche, lo prese per mano e lo tirò fino a che, di corsa, non sorpassarono la receptionist esaltata a cui gli altri ragazzi della band avevano già provveduto ad allungare un extra per mantenere il silenzio.

Quando, con violenza, chiuse la porta della suite alle loro spalle, Louis finalmente riprese a respirare normalmente, mentre Harry… beh, Harry no.   
“Mettiti sul letto” ordinò. Louis sembrava quasi scioccato.   
“Ehi, calmati, io… pensavo di farti io una sorpresa, invece la stai facendo tu a me, calmati. Dovresti…” “Cosa, Lou?” lo interruppe, mentre si assicurava che la porta fosse chiusa a chiave e si girò a guardarlo.

Perché era sempre così bello?

“Riposare, dovresti riposare, poi…” ma niente, Harry era più cocciuto di un mulo quella sera.   
“Sei venuto per guardarmi dormire?” lo prese in giro, e Louis si stava chiedendo come facesse a sopportarlo quando faceva così.   
“No” ammise, abbassando la testa.   
“Per scopare?”   
“Dio, no… cioè, sì, anche… cioè… che cazzo c’entra, non puoi semplicemente mancarmi?”   
“E allora perché vuoi perdere tempo a farmi dormire?”

Perché adoro osservarti mentre respiri sereno, pensò, forse ad alta voce, non ne era certo, perché Harry sorrise di nuovo.   
“Se ti sdraierai con me, proverò a dormire” disse sbuffando, e Louis gli credette, oh sì, riusciva ancora a prenderlo in giro così facilmente.   
Andò in bagno e lo lasciò lì a preparare il letto sgombrandolo dai cuscini in eccesso e sistemando gli altri – rigorosamente tre – come sapeva che piacevano a Harry.   
Per lui uno bastava e avanzava.   
Si sdraiò, liberandosi della parte superiore dei suoi vestiti e “perché ti stai coprendo?” si sentì chiedere all'improvviso. “Se sei nudo là sotto, sai che per me non è un problema, non è nulla che non abbia già visto” ammiccò, mentre Louis si assicurò di non aver tirato giù anche i boxer insieme ai jeans.

Stava arrossendo?

Mosse le lenzuola e deglutì a fatica quando andarono a scoprire il corpo di Louis fino a metà cosce.   
“Sei sempre bellissimo” si lasciò scappare, e Louis non disse niente mentre gli sistemava i cuscini e gli faceva cenno di sistemarsi accanto a lui.

Ci credeva veramente, perché gli sarebbe bastato, oppure avrebbero potuto semplicemente ripartire da quello.   
Per l'ennesima volta.

Harry entrò nel letto con una lentezza quasi irritante, senza mai staccare gli occhi di dosso a Louis che si era già ben sdraiato e si stava anche allungando per stiracchiarsi quando sentì un click sopra la sua testa.

Era stato velocissimo.

“Ma… che fai?” osservò, mentre Harry gli accarezzò il braccio bloccato fino ad arrivare alla mano, stringerla alla propria e sussurrare “non ho sonno, Lou”.   
E lo baciò senza aspettare un secondo di più, gli strinse ancora più forte la mano, che si era aggrappata alla sua e “metti su anche l'altra” gli disse languido. Louis, titubante, lo fece, e solo poi chiese “vuoi davvero farlo così?” quasi terrorizzato, come se l'idea non gli piacesse. Sentì il secondo click sulla testa ed un estremo calore per tutto il corpo.

“Mi sei mancato, ho il diritto di giocare come meglio credo” disse, lasciandogli un morso sopra la clavicola.   
Quando scese sul suo petto, lasciò perdere i capezzoli che aveva sempre amato succhiare, si soffermò invece sul tatuaggio, sollevò un attimo il viso come a volerlo osservare meglio e poi ci si tuffò, lo baciò, lettera per lettera, piano, provocando i brividi a Louis che stava iniziando ad eccitarsi a causa dell'odore di Harry che gli saliva nelle narici.   
“Sei completamente pazzo” esclamò tremante, mentre si contorceva nonostante le manette che lo tenevano bloccato e teso.   
“Lo so, infatti sbaglio o sono innamorato di te?” tirò fuori senza pensare. Lo sapeva, certo, ma ogni volta sentirglielo dire lo stordiva.   
Si mise a sedere mentre Louis era ormai ammutolito, e gli mise le mani sui fianchi osservandolo.   
“Ti sei allenato” constatò, sistemandosi in coincidenza della sua erezione dolorante che, quando si sentì sfiorare dalla sua, sembrò quasi avere una sua reazione tutta propria. Louis tremò e scivolò di qualche millimetro, in modo da essere super teso.   
Per Harry era uno spettacolo, ecco perché glielo prese in bocca tenendo sempre le mani aperte sui suoi fianchi, mentre Louis si contorceva e, se non fosse per il pelo, avrebbe i polsi pieni di graffi.

“Ha…rry… cazzo, Harry!” si lamentò malamente, mentre Harry succhiava come se ne valesse della sua vita, e si staccava per leccare la vena che pulsava, per poi inglobarlo di nuovo tra le sue labbra carnose.

Oh sì, gli era mancato tremendamente.

“Adesso potrei anche dormire un po'” annunciò, mentre si asciugava la bocca dal liquido preseminale.   
Louis lo guardò come si guarda il proprio assassino, ma Harry lo ignorò, scese da lui dandogli un bacio fugace e si sdraiò di spalle.

Louis lo guardò come se l’assassino fosse lui.   
“Non avrai mica intenzione di lasciarmi così? Harry? Harry????”

Nessuna risposta per almeno un paio di minuti, dopo che “non ti farò mai più una sorpresa in vita” lo fece scoppiare a ridere.   
“Oh dio, sei adorabile” commentò, girandosi verso di lui, con un braccio piegato sotto il viso.   
Aveva gli occhi liquidi, segno che era ancora eccitato, e Louis lo vedeva, anche e a fatica.   
“Liberami” implorò, e Harry si allungò a zittirlo con un bacio molto bagnato che lo lasciò senza fiato.   
“Non abbiamo mica finito, non avevi detto che dovevo dormire?”

Silenzio.   
Di nuovo.

Certo, guardarlo dormire era bellissimo, pagherebbe per poterlo fare ogni giorno, ma “no, cazzo, Harry, col cazzo che dormi, adesso!”

Si illuminò quando lo sentì, sapeva sarebbe finita così e “come desideri” disse, accennando un occhiolino.   
Fece rotolare via quel che rimaneva delle coperte e “apri quelle stramaledette gambe” disse, ma lui aveva già provveduto, come se non aspettasse altro. Si inginocchiò in mezzo e, mentre lo guardava genere, prese a sfiorarsi. Louis pensò che la morte avrebbe anche potuto coglierlo in quel momento e avrebbe ringraziato.   
“Sai, lei era qui, non in questo letto, ma era con me… ma non ci sono riuscito, questa volta no.” Il respiro sempre più pesante mentre si toccava con maggior ritmo.   
“Volevo te” la mano iniziava a scivolare, “lo sai? Voglio sempre te” poi urlò piano, nello stesso istante in cui Louis, con una fiancata, lo bloccò.   
“Sono qui e non posso scappare, sono qui e ci sarei rimasto anche senza queste manette a ferirmi i polsi, quindi fermati e… lo sai, e lo so che lo sai.”   
Harry rimase con la mano tra le gambe, vide Louis muovere il bacino come ad invitarlo e, quasi incerto, si avvicinò fino a potergli finalmente entrare dentro e scoparlo come aveva sperato di fare per tutto il giorno.

Louis pensò che, se nella morte avesse perso anche gli arti superiori a forza di spinte, non gli sarebbe importato.

Non gli sarebbe importato nemmeno di farsi trovare da chissà chi legato ad un letto con delle manette di pelo rosso, coperto dal corpo addormentato del ragazzo che amava, che era venuto dentro di lui ed aveva sorriso prima di abbandonarsi alle braccia di Morfeo.


End file.
